Amor real Traducción
by IvanaCullen
Summary: Edward Masen es llamado “bastardo” desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida.
1. Capítulo 1 Edward Masen POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 1

**Edward Masen POV**

Estaba caliente, cansado y hambriento eran las únicas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza en el momento. He estado viajando durante casi una semana y finalmente fui capaz de darle una ojeada del Grass Valley Ranch. El mismo lugar del que había huido cuando era un hombre muy joven. El infierno donde crecí y donde había jurado nunca poner el pie de nuevo. Mira, yo nací en este rancho de una joven sirvienta de nombre que me gustaría poder decirles pero no puedo porque nunca he tenido el placer de conocerla. Se la llevaron lejos, tan pronto como nací por de dueño de este rancho… mi padre. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de mi madre. Edward Cullen, padre, fue obligado por su esposa para deshacerse de mi madre cuando se enteró de que mi madre había tenido un hijo que nació con los ojos verdes. Ya ves, Edward Cullen era el único hombre en el rancho que tenía los ojos verdes. Siempre había un sinnúmero de sirvientes en este rancho y todos y cada uno tenían un papel importante en el rancho para que este funcione correctamente. Por supuesto que fue un hecho muy conocido el de mi padre, pero eso no marcaba la diferencia en mi mundo. Yo era simplemente llamado "bastardo". Era solo otro sirviente en el rancho. Usaba la misma ropa durante días y paseaba constantemente a pie descalzo. Cuando llegué a los trece años de edad, me encontré siendo castigado por las más pequeñas razones por nuestro amo. Sí, sabía que era mi padre biológico, pero me crié para que siempre lo llamara amo como todos lo hacían.

Cuando sentí que ya no podía más con los abusos, fui a buscar refugio en la iglesia. Cubrir las apariencias nos animaba para asistir a la misa de los domingos y en esas donde tenía conversaciones de horas con el Padre Bill. Era el Padre Bill el que siempre me animó a crecer y ser algo más de mí, porque merecía ser feliz. Cuando cumplí los dieciséis años me decidí a salir de este infierno y vivir en la Iglesia Católica, donde trabajaba para conseguir mi alimento y vestido. Mientras vivía allí hallé mi pasión por la medicina. Me gustaría ayudar en una clínica donde los pueblos pobres puedan ir porque no tenían dinero para atenderse en una sala de hospital de lujo. Fue entonces cuando decidí que quería ser un médico. No trabajaría por dinero, porque sabía que esas personas no tenían forma de pagar, pero no me importaba. Era la satisfacción a mí mismo para ayudar a las personas que me habían ayudado a criarme.

Llegando a casa fui capaz de hacer un amigo de la infancia a un pie de distancia bajo el gran arco de la puerta de entrada. "¡Sir Edward! ¡El Padre Bill lo ha estado esperando! Está en la sala de maestros y me pidió que lo acompañara cuando llegue".

Me alegré de que ella me diera un mejor lugar viendo que me saludaba. Salté de mi caballo y me dirigí hacia ella. Sentirme tan cansado no me hizo detenerme para bromas. "Muy bien Tanya, siguiendo el camino". Dirigiéndonos hacia adentro todo se veía diferente. Los muebles yacían cubiertos con sábanas de lino blancas, como si la casa estuviera desocupada. Cuando era niño recuerdo que había ido hacia casa buscando a mi nana, porque tenía hambre. Me detuve a admirar el piano sentado en la esquina de la habitación hasta que el Sr. Edward bajó las escaleras de fantasía. Él me dio unos azotes que quiso que en mi vida no los pudiera olvidar. Y lo logró, porque nunca se me olvidaron. Como Tanya y yo estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hasta el tercer piso, la atrapé dándome miradas de reojo pensando que yo no la estaba observando. Tuve que admitir que no se veía para nada como una sirvienta. Usaba ropa de la buena y unos cabellos rubios de fresa en forma de bucles que la hacía verse de fantasía. Su vestido, por supuesto, no era como los vestidos de lujo y modernos que usan en la ciudad pero de seguro debió costar un ojo de la cara. Sonreí por dentro cuando nuevamente la atrapé mirándome de lo que parecía ser la cuarta vez.

Cuando llegamos a un conjunto de puertas dobles de madera oscura al final de la sala del tercer piso, Tanya llamó delicadamente tres veces y esperamos. Momentos después, el padre de Tanya salió e inmediatamente me dio un abrazo. "¡Edward hijo! ¡Es tan bueno verte!". "Igualmente, Peter", dio un paso atrás pero mantuvo una mano en la parte superior de mi brazo y la otra sosteniendo un lado de mi cabeza. "¿Está el Padre Bill allá adentro?".

"Sí", respondió Peter, "está tratando de despertar al anciano lo suficiente como para firmar el testamento y reconocerte como hijo. Esperemos que lo haga, Tanya y yo no tenemos otro lugar a donde ir si la finca se vende a un tercero. ¡Imagina Edward, adónde se iría toda esa gente!"

"Esperemos que no suceda eso…". Estaba por la abertura de la puerta abriéndose para ver al Padre Bill. "Edward mi hijo" suspiró "Padre Bill… no tienes idea de lo que me alegra volver a verte", le dije abrazándolo. "Eres demasiado joven, ¿te has olvidado de dónde vienes?" Preguntó el Padre Bill. "¡No, nunca!" dije todo demasiado rápido. "Bueno, eso es bueno, nunca tendrás que salir por un largo período de tiempo más, es decir, si eliges vivir en el rancho, todos los bienes son tuyos ahora", dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Padre Bill? ¿Me reconoce como su hijo? ¿Soy un Cullen?" Padre Bill tomó un segundo para responder y su cara estaba henchida de alegría por cada segundo que pasaba. "Sí, te reconoce", dijo muy feliz. Desde que era un niño, el Padre Bill había estado tratando de obtener que el Sr. Edward me reconociera como su hijo. Obviamente, su esposa no se lo permitía y ya que nunca tuvo hijos era yo el que heredó toda su fortuna. En mi cabeza ya estaba la planificación de las clínicas que haría con mi nueva herencia. Me volví hacia el Padre Bill "¿Ha fallecido?" "Sí, casi inmediatamente después de haber firmado".

"¡Bueno, no hay tiempo para su duelo, tenemos que arreglar ese lugar! Nuestros trabajadores podrán construir casas más estables para sus familias, tenemos que arreglar esta casa vieja" miré alrededor del pasillo largo y oscuro "Debemos obtener más luz aquí. Quiero que este rancho como si fuera una gran familia. Los niños tienen que correr y reír sin el temor de ser castigados por estar en la zona del césped. Los trabajadores y sus familias podrán recibir medicamento cuando sea necesario. Me gustaría empezar de inmediato" me volví a mirar sus caras y ellos se aferraron a todas mis palabras.

"Voy a empezar a trabajar en la cena con las damas. ¿Algo que preferiría, señor?" Me preguntó Tanya. "Tanya, cualquier cosa sería maravillosa, gracias". Se esfumó del pasillo mirando como si fuera a abstenerse de bailar y sonrió. Peter dijo: "Supongo que no habrá funeral ya que nadie asistiría, entonces, voy a hacer los arreglos para el entierro". "Gracias Peter, apreciaría mucho eso".

Caminando por el pasillo con el Padre Bill, él me dejó saber que tendría que viajar a Phoenix, Arizona para poner las cosas en orden con los bancos y asegurarme de que todas las tierras estuvieran bajo mi nombre. Pedí a mi amigo Ben Cheney para que me acompañara en el viaje. Este era un nuevo comienzo para mí y estaba ansioso por empezarlo.

* * *

Hola chicas, esta historia es una de mis nuevas traducciones.

La historia es genial, espero que les guste.

Una mordida,

Ivana :[

**¿Review?**


	2. Capítulo 2 Isabella Swan POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 2

**Isabella Swan POV**

Mi vida estaba reducida a tener que robar a hurtadillas y a esconderme en glorieta oculta, detrás de mi Iglesia con Jacob Black. Mi excusa iba a confesión con mi doncella, Angela, pero mientras ella estaba en _realidad_ en la Iglesia, yo estaba en la parte trasera de esta robando besos del hombre que robó mi corazón. Sus labios cálidos y suaves se movían a sincronización con los míos, hace mucho tiempo que no le veía y esta vez no lo iba a dejar marchar. Mis dedos aferraban fuertemente su chaqueta de lana gruesa. Sentí que pronto iba a desvanecerme de la emoción, o podría ser que el corpiño apretado de mi madre insistía en asfixiarme. Eventualmente, tuvimos que parar de besarnos por busca de aire y no podía creer que había sido tan afortunada por haber encontrado a un hombre con el corazón tan puro como el de él. Él era el sol en estos días largos y oscuros de la guerra y privaciones. Él fue mi escape cuando mi madre me importunaba para echar un vistazo a mi alrededor por los almacenes y las cosechas se estaban volviendo tan pobres y tener que ceder y tener un marido.

Mis padres Charles y Reneé Swan habían esperado de mí ser una de las primeras jóvenes de nuestro círculo social que contrajera matrimonio. Seguro que eso era lo que esperaban y se decepcionaron cuando rechacé a uno de los hombres más ricos de la ciudad. Hace un año estaba en contra de todo lo que tenía que ver con la palabra matrimonio, pero no porque no me quería casar sino porque no quería sentirme subastada al primer viejo que pusiera la oferta más alta en mí. Todas las jóvenes de mi edad ya se encontraban casadas y con un hijo o dos, pero yo no. No, yo tenía un padre que me amaba demasiado, que estaba dispuesto a esperar a que encontrara un hombre que valiera la pena para que me casara. Por suerte, finalmente lo encontré.

"Ya no puedes tomar estos viajes tan largos, mi corazón ya no puede resistirlo". Le dije a Jacob.

"Cariño, tú sabes que si pudiera me quedaría todos los días de mi vida en Phoenix. Sabes que en el momento en el que le pida tu mano a tu padre ya nunca te dejaré atrás de nuevo. A menos, a la guerra a la que voy, no puedo llevarte conmigo entonces, ¿ahora puedo?" Terminó en tono bromista.

"¡No digas esas cosas! No puedo soportar la idea de que arriesgues tu vida así". Lo reprendí.

"Ahora, por favor, no te preocupes por mí, me siento insultado por tu falta de fe en mí cuando se trata de la batalla. Puedo cuidar de mí mismo, cariño". Me di cuenta que estaba tratando de sonar firme, pero sus oscuros ojos lo delataron. Nunca podía estar molesto conmigo por mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento si te molesté, debo irme…" Dije con la voz pequeñita que utilizaba a menudo cuando mi padre estaba a punto de salir.

"¡Oh no, no te irás! Conozco esa carita y no te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente, jovencita". Y se apoderó de mis labios con los suyos.

"Te amo Jacob", dije en voz bajita.

"Y te amo Isabella". Me dio un último casto beso en los labios y me tuve que marchar.

Corrí hacia adentro de la Iglesia para encontrarme con Angela y regresar rápidamente a casa. Reneé sin duda iba a preguntar por qué me demoré tanto y lo más probable era que estuviera sentada con la tía Winifred chismeando de los más escandalosos rumores flotando alrededor de la ciudad.

"Señorita Bella, con su permiso, sé que no es mi obligación decirle pero, cómo pudo juntarse con el señor Jacob Black, por favor, señorita Bella. Su madre me llegaría a golpear con un palo si nos descubriera, ¡y eso sólo sería el comienzo de mi tortura! Por favor, señorita Bella, sé lo que le estoy diciendo". La pobre Angela dijo mirándome con súplica.

"Si usted no le menciona a nadie, Angela, nadie debe saberlo. Por favor, deje de preocuparse. Esto no debería durar mucho tiempo más de todos modos, tan pronto como Jacob hable con mi padre ya no debería haber razón alguna para guardarlo en secreto". Respondí.

"Bueno, espero que sea pronto porque siento que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mi pecho cuando se toma mucho tiempo en la parte trasera de la Iglesia. Espero que sea un caballero, señorita Bella, usted se merece sólo lo mejor".

Me reí. "Angela, te preocupas demasiado".

Cuando doblamos la esquina para subir los escalones de piedra al frente de mi casa, mi hermano mayor, Emmett, apareció de repente delante de mí.

"¿Regresando nuevamente de la Iglesia, hermanita? Tan creyente". Empezó a bajar las escaleras y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿Y dónde vas tú?" Me volví hacia él con convicción. Él me había sorprendido y yo estaba rogando que no haya entendido lo que Angela y yo estábamos hablando.

"Me voy a juntar para beber en el bar con Jasper, es completamente aburrido el estar en casa. No sé cómo lo pueden hacer las mujeres. Estoy perdiendo mi mente".

"Por favor, Emmett. Sabes cuánto odia mi padre que bebas, le preocupa".

"Bella, no comiences. He estado aprendiendo todo acerca de tomar las riendas del almacén con papá durante toda la semana, merezco salir un poco. No durará mucho". Y se fue.

"A veces me preocupa Emmett, Angela". Dije mirando su comprensiva figura. "Él no parece comprender la gravedad de la situación en la que estamos".

"Eso es lo mismo que su madre le ha estado diciendo, señorita". Respondió ella.

"No importa, debemos subir ya. Mi madre debe estar maquinándose situaciones absurdas con mi larga ausencia. Démonos prisa".

Dentro estaba mi madre con la tía Winifred igual a lo que me imaginaba. Al principio, ella no me vio así que, me di cuenta de lo que estaban hablando. Mi madre se veía enrojecida y lista para tener un sangrado por la nariz con lo que la tenía tan furiosa. Lo que oí, hizo que mi corazón saltara hasta mi garganta.

"¡¿Cómo voy a conseguir las obras de la casa nuevamente, Winifred?!" Dijo exasperada. "¡Emmett no debería pensar en poner el pie de nuevo en esta casa hasta que tenga las escrituras de vuelta!"

"Reneé, cálmate. No va a hacer bien a nadie si te enfermas con todo lo que está pasando".

Así que mi hermano estaba fuera. De todas las cosas exasperantes que ha hecho, esta debió ser la peor.

"Winifred, cuida tu boca alrededor de Charles. Le daría un ataque al corazón el saber que su hijo a perdido la casa en juegos de azar". Lancé un grito y mi madre se volvió a verme hasta la puerta en donde me encontraba. Corrí hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Isabella, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Y ahí estaba.

"Había mucha gente en la confesión".

"¿Viste a tu hermano salir?" Mi madre preguntó.

"Sí, lo vi".

"Prepárate para la cena. Y que no se te pase por la cabeza el decirle a tu padre. Con lo que tiene en su mente ahora es suficiente". Insistió.

"Sí, mamá". Cuando estuve por salir de la sala se aseguró que oyera lo que le decía a mi tía.

"Ya deberías pensar en elegir un marido ya. Tienes la cabeza llena de fantasías infantiles sobre el amor". No pude evitar rodar los ojos ante sus palabras.

"Reneé, por favor. Sabes que todas las chicas sueñan con el amor". Mi tía le dijo a mi madre.

"No, esto es la culpa de su padre. Lo echó a perder demasiado".

"Tal vez alguien pueda encontrar camino en su corazón". Dijo mi tía.

"Si sólo Dios oyera y haga un milagro". Fue lo último que pude escuchar cuando llegué a la cima de la escalera. Poco sabía mi madre que este año, sin duda, me casaría y sería por amor.

* * *

**¡Hola a ****tods****! Por fin pude actualizar esta historia desde hace mucho.**

**En serio lo siento, me llené de cosas.**

**En fin, gracias a ****tods**** que me dejaron reviews y que me pusieron entre sus favoritos y alertas. Y a estos últimos que solo sé que les gustó por ponerme entre sus favoritos... me gustaría que comentaran algo: solo basta con : "me gusta" y me hacía saltar de la alegría.**

**Otra vez lo vuelvo a decir... si es que necesitan beta: aquí estoy yo :D**

**Bendiciones,**

**IvanaCullen :[**

**¿Review?**


	3. Capítulo 3 Edward Cullen POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 3

**Edward Cullen POV**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el Sr. Edward falleció y había estado muy ocupado desde ese entonces. Mi buen amigo, Benjamín Cheney, fue mi mano derecha en el momento que tenía que asegurarse por mí de que las cuentas de mis propiedades estuvieran en orden. Tuve que sacar mi dinero de los bancos porque estaba consiguiendo gente para que se encargaran de mis finanzas a partir de ahora. Todo parecía estar en orden en su mayor parte, pero necesitaba hacer algunos viajes por los que comenzaré mañana. Me gustaría pasar los ranchos de California para comprobar mi ganado en mi camino a Phoenix, Arizona. Parece que hubo algo turbio en mis cuentas con la propiedad de Phoenix e iba a quedarse en la casa de la ciudad durante una semana mientras que yo resolvía todo lo demás.

"Vas a tener que visitar a Laurent Trebillo, parece que constantemente está prestando dinero a algunos de la clase social alta y que a veces no recibe el dinero pero lo sigue haciendo porque no quiere que sus clientes les digan a otros acerca de que él no está haciendo un buen negocio. Tú tienes una gran cantidad de dinero en el banco", me dijo Benjamín. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la oficina hablando sobre cualquier cosa importante.

"Sí, él es la razón principal por la que me quedo en Phoenix unos pocos días. Parece que tenía una gran amistad con el Sr. Edward. Él tenía un montón de dinero esperándolo en su banco. Todo lo que sé es que es mejor que él esté listo para cuando yo llegue allí porque si no lo llevaré a la corte y a la ruina si no está para mí". Le dije a Benjamín.

"¿Es demasiado difícil para ti nombrarlo como su padre?" Me preguntó Benjamín después de escuchar que seguía llamando Sr. Edward al hombre que me engendró

"Él nunca lo fue. Por lo tanto, no puede fluir bien de mi lengua", le respondí.

"Sin embargo, te reconoció como su hijo y te dio todo su dinero y sus propiedades. Eso sólo te facilitaría las cosas en tu mundo. La gente simplemente te respeta por oír tu apellido".

"No estoy interesado en hacerme el agradable con los hipócritas de la alta sociedad. El hecho de que he heredado su dinero no significa que me quede sentado sobre mi trasero todos los días. Tendrán que aceptarme tal y como soy". Le hice saber.

"Tienes razón, Edward. No quise decir eso con el propósito de molestarte", dijo.

"No Ben, está bien. Simplemente me molesta acordarme de los prejuicios en el mundo en que vivimos".

"Bueno, ¿puedo decirte algo? Te envidio mucho en este momento buscando en estos libros de contabilidad. No prestes atención al mundo más, hermano. Hace apenas dos semanas, la señora Elvira te estaba persiguiendo por el dinero del alquiler". Se echó a reír.

"Sí, sí, el dinero es muy importante… para algunos". Le dije a Benjamín. "¿Sabes qué es lo que deseo más que nada en el mundo?" Le pregunté retóricamente. "¡Una familia! Para llegar a casa y ver a una hermosa, dulce y también dispuesta mujer", nos reímos.

Continué, "¿Puedes imaginarte a dos niños muy sanos aferrarse a cada una de tus piernas?"

"¿A qué estás esperando? Ahora puedes tomar la decisión", dijo.

"Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer". Suspiré. "Búscame una esposa".

.

.

.

Una semana más tarde, ya me encontraba caminado por las calles de Phoenix. Benjamín iba parloteando sin cesar que realmente necesitaba considerar comprar un mejor vestuario ahora que podía hacer las compras libremente, sin tener que preocuparme por el dinero.

"Realmente deberías considerar el obtener abrigos hechos en Italia y zapatos y cinturones de cuero puro", dijo Benjamín.

"¿Para qué? La ropa no cambia al hombre. Yo no veo por qué es tan importante usar ropa cara".

"Sí, pero es lo que realmente te diferencia y te ayuda a sobresalir cuando estás caminando por ahí. Te ayuda a captar la atención de las damas de la sociedad. ¿No es tu nuevo objetivo? Mírala a ella por ejemplo, ¿no deseas captar su atención?"

Me volví a ver a quién señalaba Benjamín y _la vi_. Juraría que el tiempo se detuvo y se podían escuchar violines como música de fondo. No podía moverme solamente dejé de caminar. La miraba embelesado.

Su piel era de color blanco lechoso; su cabello, largo y ondulado del color de la caoba; sus ojos, color chocolate oscuros pero suaves y brillantes. Sus labios eran de color rosa y llevaba un saludable tinte color rosa en las mejillas. Llevaba un vestido azul con un sombrero y sombrilla a juego. Encaje blanco decorando el vestido por toda la falda.

Simplemente hermosa. Había algo en ella que gritaba inocencia. No quería a alguien exactamente igual a ella, si no a ella.

"¿No disfrutarías de una criatura como ella calentando tu cama por las noches?" Preguntó Benjamín cortando el hilo de mis pensamientos.

"Oh, sí. No puedo dejar de cuestionarme cómo reaccionaría si se enterara que soy un bastardo nacido de una simple sirvienta".

Era evidente que era de la sociedad y no podía dejar de pensar quién era el hombre bien vestido con un gran sombrero de copa que se encontraba a su lado. Parecía que habían estado discutiendo acerca de algo. A su otro costado iba su sirvienta. Parecía que estaban de compras. _Típico_.

Un niño corriendo delante de ellos tropezó y se le cayó todo el pan que llevaba en una canasta al piso. Estaba a punto de ir ayudarlo hasta que me sorprendí a ver a la belleza en azul dándole la sombrilla a su criada y agacharse para ayudar al niño a recoger todo el pan del suelo. _Que no es típico._

"Bueno, mira con quién va. Él luce terriblemente grosero y monstruoso, ella no le da importancia a la diferencia de las clases de la sociedad".

Quienquiera que sea el hombre grande, instantáneamente se molestó y tiró de ella por el brazo para seguir caminando. Siendo yo mucho más pequeño que él, me desconcertó cuando ella se deshizo de su fuerte agarre y discutió con él. Me sorprendió, por decir lo menos. Me volví a Benjamín de inmediato y dije: "Sabes, creo que voy a tomar tu consejo y ver qué puedo encontrar para mi tamaño". Benjamín se echó a reír.

"Sabía a la vista que alguien como ella haría cambiar tu opinión". En realidad, había visto infinidad de chicas bonitas, pero fue _ella_ la que cambió mi mente. Pero iba a guardar esa información solamente para mí por ahora.

"Parece que puedes ser capaz de averiguar quién es el hombre en su empresa. Está caminando solo hacia el bando de Laurent. De todas formas, haz todo lo que tengas que hacer mientras estás aquí, te veré de vuelta en casa, amigo". Dijo Benjamín.

"Muy bien. Le haré a este estafador una visita rápida. ¡Gracias Ben!" Le respondí.

Miré a mi alrededor para ver si la belleza estaba en cualquier lugar y me mostré decepcionado cuando no la pude encontrar por ningún lado. Me decidí por dirigirme dentro del bando de Laurent. Cuando entré, no había nadie en la recepción, así que tomé la libertad de ir por el pasillo donde vi una puerta entreabierta. Oí dos voces, una que asumí que era la del hombre grande y la otra que era de Laurent por el acento francés en su voz.

"¿Qué quiere decir que usted pueda continuar como una garantía?" El hombre grande le preguntó.

"Por favor, Sr. Swan, solo debe de estar en mi posición para comprenderlo. Se trata de una gran cantidad de dinero que me debe y debo mantener una garantía para asegurarme de que el dinero se pague", oí decir a Laurent.

"Mire, viejo que está colmando mi paciencia. Necesito esos papeles de nuevo. Mi padre tendría un ataque al corazón si supiera que han desaparecido. ¿O es que usted duda de mi honor, Laurent?" Eso me confirmó que al que le estaba hablando era Laurent.

"Seré feliz de darle los papeles nuevamente, Sr. Swan, pero solamente su usted me puede dar algo de igual valor en su lugar". Dijo Laurent.

Decidí hacer presencia. Llamé dos veces y entré a la oficina.

"¿Qué se te ofrece? ¡¿No ve que tengo un cliente en este momento?!" Gritó Laurent.

"¿Es usted Laurent Trebillo?" Le pregunté.

"Va a tener que volver más tarde o mañana. Me encuentro ocupado ahora". Laurent dijo.

Me quedé. No me gustó la forma cómo me hablo, así que decidí que le haría comer su tono y sus palabras en un momento.

"¡¿Es usted sordo o estúpido?! ¡A mí me está atendiendo!" Gritó el Sr. Swan.

"Voy a esperar", me miró de arriba abajo e hizo como si no le importara que estuviera allí de todos modos. Le haría comer sus palabras pronto.

"Así que Sr. Swan ¿tenemos un acuerdo? Cualquier cosa en su lugar estaría bien siempre y cuando sea del mismo valor", dijo Laurent.

"Muy bien, Laurent. Mi madre le hará una visita muy pronto me temo", dijo el Sr. Swan y se marchó de allí en un segundo. ¡Qué cobarde! ¡Enviando a una señora para solucionar su problema!

"¡Ahora, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?! ¿Es que no te han enseñado a respetar a los que son de una clase superior?"

Mantuve mi postura y le miré fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Con qué dinero apoya a esos adictos? ¿Con el suyo o con el de mi padre?"

"¿Su padre?" Fue su respuesta.

"Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Cullen y estoy aquí para sacar todo de la cuenta que heredé de mi padre", dije en voz muy fuerte.

Laurent se paralizó.

"Perdón, ¿C-cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó.

"No quiero repetirme, pero sus servicios no son de mi nivel y ya no los necesito más".

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen, tome asiento", no perdió el tiempo para verterme un poco de vino en un vaso. Tomé un trago después de que él lo hizo. Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso.

"Ahora, por favor Sr. Cullen, explíqueme por qué no está contento con lo que he hecho y trabajaré duro para hacerlo mejor". Su tono había cambiado definitivamente.

"Las cuentas no están dando sentido a mi libro de récords y eso no me agrada. Estoy limpiando el registro y los libros de contabilidad, pero mi deseo es retirar los bienes de su posesión".

"Me gustaría poder ayudarlo, Sr. Cullen, pero no puedo. No quiero que piense mal de mí pero ya ve, lo tengo todo junto. La gente tiene que pagarme, pero algunos tienen más problemas que otros para cuando llega el momento de hacerlo. Por ejemplo este joven de la sociedad, Emmett Swan, el hijo del General Charles Swan, le encanta jugar. La familia está a punto de ir a la quiebra sin embargo, es adicto a las tarjetas".

Esto empezaba a llamar mi atención más y más.

"Lo vi caminando con una mujer joven, muy hermosa, pequeña y con expresiones delicadas. ¿Es su esposa?" Pregunté.

"¡Oh, el señor Emmett Swan no se encuentra casado! Esa debió ser su joven hermana, la señorita Isabella Marie Swan. Cosa más dulce, lo sé, ella tampoco está casada. De lo que he entendido es que es muy dura de roer y rechazó todas las propuestas de matrimonio que ha recibido. De ahora en adelante sólo se le hará más difícil casarse por la inestabilidad financiera en la que están, dudo que el General Swan pueda arrojar alguna de las bolas de los pretendientes que puedan llegar a conocerla".

Parece que Laurent me ha ayudado más de lo que pensaba.

"Bueno Laurent, voy a estar aquí durante una semana. Le sugiero encontrar una manera para pagarme para ese entonces. No seré feliz si mi dinero no está para mí". Le hice saber.

"Por favor, Sr. Cullen, el tiempo es diminuto. No tendría ni una cuarta parte de su dinero en efectivo. Por el momento, tengo los papeles de una casa y un montón de joyas que tengo que liquidar".

"Tomaré el dinero y la escritura de la vivienda". Dije.

"¡Lo siento! No puedo ofrecerle eso me temo. Esos son destinados a la garantía", intentó desesperadamente.

"Me los llevo conmigo y hablaré con los dueños de los papeles yo mismo". Estaba completamente decidido a tomar las acciones. Lo sé porque lo oí decir al Sr. Swan, sus títulos de propiedad serían uno de ellos.

Tenía un plan en mente. Todas las personas de alta sociedad eran de la misma manera. A fin de mantener su "honor y riqueza" son capaces de vender hasta sus almas. Estoy seguro que hablar de esto con Emmett Swan para que me deje conocer a su hermana sería un precio justo a fin de recibir los papeles nuevamente. No es como si yo pidiese _comprar_ a su hermana. Solamente quiero tener la oportunidad de estar en su compañía. Tal vez este viaje a Phoenix podría ser lo que necesitaba para encontrar lo que me faltaba en la vida. _Isabella Marie Swan_.

* * *

**Subí otro capítulo lo más rápido posible como se los prometí :D**

**Espero que halla sido de su total agrado.**

**Coméntenme qué tal les pareció.**

**Bendiciones,**

**Ivana :[**

**PD: soy beta así que si necesitan ayuda con alguno de sus fics auí estoy :P¿**

**¿Review?**


	4. Capítulo 4 Isabella Swan POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 4

**Isabella Swan**

Estaba visitando a mi mejor amiga Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock. La estaba poniendo al día con todo lo que ocurría en mi vida, especialmente con Jacob Black. Alice se encargaba constantemente de dejarme saber su desaprobación al respecto de mi relación con Jacob Black, en cambio yo siempre trataba de llevarla a ver las cosas desde el mismo punto que yo. Amaba a Alice como si fuera una hermana y era realmente importante para mí que ella aceptara que Jacob y yo nos amábamos.

"Entonces ¿me haces el favor?" Le rogué a Alice para que Jacob pudiera escribirme a su dirección. Ella me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

"Por favor, no seas mala Alice. Si no le dejas escribirme aquí no tendré ninguna noticia de él ni sabré donde me visitará", le supliqué.

"Sólo tengo miedo de que Jasper encuentre una de sus cartas. Sería muy arriesgado para mí, sabes lo pasado de moda que Jasper es", dijo Alice. Yo simplemente la miré de lado y con grandes ojos de corderito degollado.

"¡Ugh! Está bien, Bella. Dile a tu Jacob Black que puede escribir a esta dirección. Le diré a Michaella que te las lleve". Finalmente aceptó a regañadientes y le mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas por ser una gran amiga.

"Pero por favor, Bella. Realmente debes considerar la ruptura de ese romance. Nada bueno puede venir de él. Estoy ciento por ciento segura de que tus padres no te dejarían estar con él. Él no es de nuestra clase, Bella", dijo Alice de lo que parecía ser la centésima vez.

"Alice, _sé_ de lo que estoy hablando cuando digo que mi padre no tiene esa misma mentalidad. Él sólo tendría que hablar con mi padre y mi padre lo amará tanto como yo lo hago", le dije.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Bella?" Asentí. "¿Por qué él no ha hablado con tu padre incluso después de todo este tiempo?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, él también está preocupado por poder ser rechazado por su clase social", le expliqué.

"Simplemente me parece que si él realmente estaba interesado ya lo habría hecho. Bella, eres hermosa y tienes pretendientes pidiendo tus manos izquierda y derecha. Él no parece en absoluto tener prisa para hablar con tu padre", ya me estaba molestando con la misma charla.

"Por favor, Alice, necesito tu apoyo. Es por eso que me abrí a ti acerca de esto, si no nunca te lo hubiese contando", le supliqué.

"Lo siento, Bella. No me hagas caso".

Pasamos el resto de la mañana chismeando y pasando un buen rato como siempre lo hacíamos.

.

.

.

Más tarde en esa noche, cuando bajaba para cenar, Angela me llevó a un lado.

"¡Señorita Bella! ¡Señorita Bella! El Sr. Black me encontró fuera cuando iba a comprar pan para la cena y me dio esta carta para usted". Ella sacó una carta del bolsillo de su delantal.

Abrí el sobre con impaciencia rompiéndola un poco en mi prisa por leer su contenido.

_Querida Isabella,_

_Tengo que verte y esta vez es bastante urgente._

_Encuéntrame en tu escondite._

_Te estaré esperando, cariño._

_-Jacob Black._

No me pude contener y ejecuté mi camino al patio trasero recogiendo levemente la parte delantera de mi falda para ir más rápido. El escondite fue todo mi recorrido hasta detrás del final del jardín. Me encontraba sin aliento, pero no le presté atención al ver que Jacob me esperaba. Me arrojé a sus brazos y juntó mis labios con los suyos. Habiendo corrido a él yo me hallaba hiperventilando y aproveché para preguntarle de su visita cuando se nos fue el aire.

"¿Hay malas noticias?" Le pregunté.

"Por la tarde, mi equipo y yo nos vamos a Texas", respondió.

"¿Para hacer qué?" Jadeé.

"Sabes que nunca ellos te dejarán saber acerca de avanzadas, cariño".

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Estaba a punto de llorar en este momento. Apenas acababa de volver.

"Ellos no nos dicen eso". Me di cuenta que estaba tratando que no me molestara, pero no estaba funcionando.

"¿Es que la guerra estallará?" Me molestaba más confirmarlo, pero lo tenía que saber.

"Es muy probable, cariño".

"¿Por qué no hablas con mi padre antes de salir? Mi madre está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para mí en casa y sé que estará planeando que me case pronto. ¿Qué pasaría si estas desaparecido cuando eso ocurra?"

"Cariño, entiendo. También me cabe en duda que tus padres acepten a un simple soldado, sin dinero como tu marido", dijo.

"¿Por qué no? Si mi padre quisiera obligarme a casarme con alguien, ya lo hubiera hecho. Él me ama Jacob, ¡estoy segura de que me dejará elegir!" Me estaba poniendo histérica tratando de convencerlo para que vea las cosas a mi manera.

Espetó. "¡Eso es sólo porque está seguro que vas a llevar a casa a alguien de tu misma clase social!"

Di un paso atrás y me senté en el banquillo. Al menos quería ver que lo intente. Comprendía su preocupación pero también conocía a mi padre más.

"Supongo que simplemente no me quieres tanto como yo a ti". Lloré.

Se arrodilló hasta mi nivel y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Hablaba con tanta convicción que me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila.

"Sabes que no hay alguien en el mundo que me importe tanto como tú, mi ángel. Me volvería loco si te llegara a perder", dijo. "Por favor, nunca dudes de mi amor por ti. Nunca".

Me secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo que llevaba conmigo. Lo besó y lo puso en un compartimiento de su chaqueta de lana gruesa cerca de su corazón y me dijo: "Siempre te llevo conmigo en mi corazón".

.

.

.

Los días eran lentos y largos después de que Jacob partiera de nuevo. Esperé a que sus cartas llegaran, y hasta a veces podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de Michaella desde las escaleras. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se había ido a Texas y aún no tenía noticia alguna de él.

Mi madre me había informado de que teníamos un baile en casa el próximo sábado que viene y me sentí aliviada, si teníamos un baile significaba que no estábamos tan mal económicamente. No es como si quisiera ser rica, sólo significaba que el bienestar de mi familia no descansaba en mis hombros y no tenía que casarme para eso.

Me sentí aliviada cuando Alice me dijo que estaba de visita. Definitivamente, me ayudaría a mantener mi mente fuera de Jacob por algunas horas.

"Oh Bella, tengo tanto que contarte!" Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola a ti también, Alice", me reí.

"Lo que sea. Entonces, ¿adivina quién murió?" Ella me interrogó.

Exclamé: "¿Quién Alice?"

"Edward Cullen. El viejo de la gigantesca mansión en la ciudad", explicó.

"Bueno, eso es terrible Alice. ¿Por qué habría que estar tan feliz?" Le pregunté.

"Resulta que le dejó toda su fortuna a su hijo: Edward Anthony Cullen. Jasper estaba conversando conmigo acerca de él", dijo Alice.

"Pensé que nunca había tenido niños". Le respondí.

"Debe de haber vuelto a casarse después de su primera esposa. ¡¿Qué sé yo?! Todos los buitres están tras de él después de su llegada. Al parecer, las lenguas dicen que él es muy joven, inteligente, elegante, con clase, pero sobre todo está _soltero_", me gritó.

"Eso es genial, Alice. Pero ¿no crees que Jasper tu marido va a sentirse desplazado por tener a su esposa fantaseando con el nuevo millonario de la ciudad?" Me reí.

"Bella, no seas ridícula. Amo a mi esposo y nuca soñaría con otro hombre. Me refería a que sería estupendo que_ puedas_ reunirte con él antes de que todos las jóvenes halcones puedan verlo", dijo Alice.

"¡Oh Alice qué idea tan maravillosa! Tal vez cuando me enamore de él vaya a hacerle una visita". Respondí con jugoso sarcasmo.

"¡Eso es lo que dices ahora Isabella Marie Swan! Vamos a ver si pensarás lo mismo por el domingo en la mañana". Ella dijo.

"¿Qué pasa por la mañana del domingo?" Le pregunté.

"Bien, por la mañana del domingo ya lo habrás conocido, querida". Dijo alegremente.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué sabe tú Mary Alice?" Pregunté.

"Bueno, Edward Cullen Jr., estará presente en el baile, por supuesto. Todo el mundo de nuestra clase asistirá. ¡Simplemente no puedo esperar!" Qué lástima que no me sentía tan optimista como ella.

"Supongo que ahora estoy atrapada porque mi madre está lanzando este baile", dije.

"Isabella por favor, trata de tener una mente abierta. Si tu amor por Jacob Black es tan fuerte como dices, no tienes nada sobre qué preocuparte", dijo.

"Tiene razón acerca de eso", sonreí.

No estaba segura de lo que mi madre planeaba hasta el momento, pero estaba completamente segura de que Edward Cullen era el motivo de ese baile sorpresa. No tenía que preocuparme por eso ahora. Tenía que disfrutar de mi noche de sábado con mi familia y amigos más cercanos. No tenía nada que preocuparme en lo más mínimo. Estaba segura que iba a recibir una carta de Jacob Black en cualquier momento.

* * *

**¡Hola, he aquí otra actualización en la misma semana!**

**Sí chicas, en el próximo capi Bella conocerá a Edward, PUEDEN GRITAR :O**

**A decir verdad he estado algo desocupada y con muchas ganas de traducir.**

**Bueno, espero que les halla gustado capítulo. Coméntenme qué tal les pareció.... Me muero de sueño ¬¬**

**Me despido con sueño ¬¬**

**Muchas bendiciones,**

**Ivana :[**

**PD: soy beta, si necesitan ayuda pídanmela.**

**_¿Review?_**


	5. Capítulo 5 Edward Cullen POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

**_(Léanme abajo, por favor.)_**

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 5

**Edward Cullen POV**

Sin demorarme mucho me aseguré de ir obteniendo un nuevo guardarropa con la compañía de mi buen amigo Benjamín. Por alguna razón, no pude quitarme a Isabella Swan de la cabeza y fue la única razón de mi deseo por estar mejor presentado para la sociedad. No quería que ella me eligiera por mi dinero, obviamente, pero quería al menos ser un pretendiente para ella y el aspecto de un trabajador de rancho no me validaría en los estándares de la alta sociedad. Estoy absolutamente seguro de que su familia ni siquiera pensaría dos veces para echarme fuera de su propiedad.

Al día siguiente ya tenía un guardarropa nuevo esperando en mi armario para mi sorpresa. Supongo que el dinero hace a la gente trabajar más rápido. Como me lo esperaba, Emmett Swan estaba en mi puerta pidiendo hablar conmigo. Estaba anticipado a su visita, por supuesto. Había leído sobre las deudas tan pronto como tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo y me sorprendí de que dejara esos valiosos documentos en manos codiciosas. El hecho de que estaba en casa sin el pensamiento de salir y estaba recostado en simple ropa cómoda, no demasiada llamativa, pero por supuesto no era cutre.

Cuando mi mayordomo, Thomas, me informó que Emmett Swan estaba pidiendo hablar con el dueño le dije que lo haga pasar y que lo mande a mi oficina y me encontraría con él ahí.

"Oh, miren quién es", comenzó "apúrate y anda a informarle a tu amo que Emmett Swan lo está esperando". Creo que esta vez le haría tragar sus palabras, así que comencé a caminar hasta el fondo de mi escritorio y me miró con incredulidad.

"Emmett Swan, me gustaría poder decirle que es un placer conocerlo". Le dije.

"¿Edward Anthony Cullen?" Me preguntó al mismo tiempo que se puso de pie. "Lo siento, lo siento, por favor, perdone mi estupidez. No estaba consciente de que los propietarios prefirieran la comodidad que este traje molesto". Trató de explicar muy enrojecido. Genial. "Emmett Swan, me complace conocerlo". Él extendió su brazo para estrechar nuestras manos. Fui educado con buenos modales, por lo cual, las sacudí.

"Sé quién eres. Laurent Trebillo me habló de ti" me sonrió y parecía muy avergonzado. Lo entendí porque yo me sentiría igual si estuviera en sus zapatos.

"Por favor, disculpe mi estupidez; espero que este pequeño incidente sea olvidado". Seguía.

"No te preocupes por eso. Estoy muy acostumbrado a los prejuicios se lo aseguro. ¿Qué tal si comenzamos por la razón de su visita?" Traté yendo por las ramas.

"¿Por favor, podemos hablar en confianza? Soy consciente de que usted sabe muy bien la situación económica de mi familia. Me gustaría hablar sobre los papeles de la vivienda que se encuentran en su poder. Tengo entendido que los ha tomado de Laurent como parte de un pago de él". Empezó "yo estaría dispuesto a ofrecerle las muy costosas joyas de mi madre en su lugar. Sé que no cubre todo, pero averiguaré cómo pagar el resto más tarde", luego puso en frente mío una bolsa atada.

"¿Tu madre es consciente de lo que has hecho?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, lo está y muy desesperada, Edward", me dijo.

"Entiendo que la situación de tu familia es complicada", dije.

"Más bien trágica", dijo Emmett. "Por favor, Edward, se lo ruego. _Necesito_ esos papeles de nuevo. Acepte las joyas y el resto se lo devuelvo con el tiempo, por supuesto", empezó nuevamente.

"Pues con toda la honestidad del mundo, no me encuentro interesado por la joyería. Y en cuanto a los papeles de su vivienda estoy más que dispuesto a devolvérselos", hice una pausa "pero no por dinero, quiero otra cosa a cambio", establecí.

"Cualquier cosa, Edward… todo lo que tiene que hacer es pedirlo".

"Me gusta tu hermana", dije y quedó paralizado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Pareció que le gustó mi declaración. Realmente me alegro.

"Me gustaría una oportunidad para que ella me conozca, espero que no creas que pienso comprar a tu hermana, porque ese no es el caso. No me gusta comprar a la gente, lo aseguro, y mucho menos a una mujer". Le dije.

"¿La oportunidad de conocer a Isabella y me regresará los papeles?" Me preguntó.

"Sí", respondí.

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, ¡ya está hecho! En realidad, es más que perfecto", me dijo.

"Pero primero déjeme preguntarle, ¿tiene algún pretendiente en este momento? ¿Alguien que acapare su atención?" Le pregunté esperando lo mejor: que yo sea su único pretendiente.

"Oh, Edward ¡ella es tan libre como una paloma! O un cisne* como es en nuestro caso", se rió de su propia broma. Yo no me reí, pero asentí con la cabeza por la información. Se aclaró la garganta y se puso serio.

"Bien, bueno otra de las razones por las que vine personalmente era porque mi madre lo invita a un baile en la casa de la familia el próximo sábado. Sería un honor para mis padres y _hermana_ si pudiera asistir. Ellos han mostrado interés en conocerlo. Sería una oportunidad perfecta para que conozcas a mi hermana". Se estaba poniendo como bate. Y sí que estaba trabajando.

"Muy bien, entonces Emmett. Tengo una cosa más que pedirte", le dije.

"¿Qué es?" Me preguntó.

"Que guardes esta información de tu hermana. Si ella va a aceptar mis cortejos, me gustaría que fuera por mí y no por mi dinero", le dije.

"No tienes nada que preocuparte, Edward. Te aseguro que _esa_ información estará a salvo conmigo. En realidad, es mejor eso porque ella realmente odia cuando tratamos de interferir en su vida amorosa, no es que ella tenga una, de todos modos. Es sólo que mi querida hermana se encuentra en la creencia de casarse por amor y si ese es tu deseo, así que toda la suerte para ustedes dos". Dijo muy feliz.

Salió poco después, pero no antes de dejar la invitación y la dirección a su casa que ahora estaba en sus manos nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que Emmett no era un mal hombre en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario en realidad. Su crianza ha tenido bastante influencia en su tratado con sus inferiores y yo no le podía echar la culpa.

.

.

.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos era sábado y estaba muy sorprendido de encontrar mis manos sudorosas y el estómago molestando cuando se acercaba la noche. Antes había ido a recoger mi traje de los sastres y me sorprendí cuando las jóvenes de "alta sociedad" se me presentaron. Estaba seguro de que la palabra que había salido era que yo era hijo de Edward Cullen, padre, y todos estaban seguros de querer ser los primeros que me conozcan, siendo uno de los hombres más ricos del estado. Siempre había creído que era tarea de un caballero la de acercarse a una dama y fui sorprendido cuando ellas se acercaron y se presentaron por ellas mismas. Algunas eran muy atractivas y refinadas, pero por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas podía compararse a _ella_.

Cuando estaba de pie afuera de la casa dispuesto a hacer mi camino hacia el interior, tomé aire y llamé. La puerta fue abierta por un mayordomo y él tomó mi abrigo, bufanda, gorro y guantes. El mayordomo anunció mi llegada y de pronto fui acaparado por Emmett Swan.

"¡Edward! Me alegro de que hayas podido venir. ¿Tuviste problemas para encontrar la casa?" Preguntó.

"No. Era fácil de encontrar por la gente, muy elegante, haciendo su camino hasta aquí", me decidí por bromear con él. _Estaba_ tratando de ganar más de su hermana, después de todo.

Estábamos empezando a dirigirnos hacia el salón cuando Isabella Swan estaba haciendo su camino por las escaleras. Llevaba un traje de gama blanca con hermosas joyas sutiles que era bastante perfecto para ella. Parecía estar brillando cuando la luz golpeó su figura e hizo notar piedras de diamante estrechamente trenzadas en todo su hermoso cabello largo ondulado. La parte superior era muy apropiada, pero cubierta hasta el cuello y tenía mangas todo el camino hasta sus muñecas. Me di cuenta que era muy modesto y me encantó. Pasó a nuestro costado y se dirigió a la sala antes que nosotros. Atrapé a Emmett sonriendo mientras yo trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Por favor, sígueme". Lo seguí de muy cerca hasta que nos encontramos dentro de la sala al lado de la gente que estaba bailando un vals.

Entonces, Emmett comenzó en voz alta: "Señoras y señores, permítanme el honor de presentarles al Sr. Edward Cullen". Hizo una pausa y estaba completamente seguro de que había empezado a sonrojarme. Luego continuó: "Bueno, complázcanme todos disfrutando la noche, música por favor", concluyó gracias a Dios.

Tomé el riesgo y miré a Isabella y la vi observándome mientras que su amigo, como suponía, estaba sentado junto a ella hablando animadamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que la descubrí mirándome sus mejillas se tornaron de un color escarlata hermoso y bajó su mirada. No creí que fuera posible que mi corazón latiera más rápido en mi pecho.

Sin perder el tiempo, Emmett pronto me presentó a su madre. "Mi madre, la Sra. Reneé Swan Dwight", extendió su mano hacia mí, tomé su mano y le besé los nudillos.

"Es un placer conocerla Sra. Swan", le dije.

"Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen, madre" Emmett intervino junto a mí.

"El placer es todo mío, se lo aseguro Sr. Cullen. Confío que encuentre el baile de su total agrado", dijo.

"Oh, me estoy divirtiendo. Usted tiene una hermosa casa Sra. Swan".

"Oh, gracias". Ella me contestó.

"Y esta hermosa dama es mi tía Winifred Dwight" introdujo Emmett. Asimismo, extendió su mano hacia mí y la tomé para besar sus nudillos.

"Es un placer Sra. Dwight", dije.

"Igualmente, Sr. Cullen", me dijo.

La noche siguió sin problemas y todavía tenía que presentarme a Isabella formalmente. Muchos padres me presentaron a sus hijas y tuve que pasar una cantidad incómoda de tiempo conversando con cada uno de ellos. Pronto vi a Reneé abriéndose paso hacia mí a través de la multitud remolcando a Isabella por la muñeca. Mis nervios se multiplicaron diez veces en 2.5 segundos cuando me di cuenta que se detuvo frente a mí.

"Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen; mi hija, Isabella Marie Swan", la posicionó frente a mí cuando acabó de hablar y juraría que los malditos violines comenzaban a jugar de nuevo.

Ella tenía la más tímida sonrisa en su rostro y podía sentir a mi propio rostro crear una sonrisa gigantesca. Me decidí a hablar antes que ella crea que era un tonto.

"Qué honor Srta. Isabella Swan". Tomé su mano en la mía y la llevé a mis labios para besar sus nudillos.

"El honor es mío", terminó con una pequeña reverencia doblando sólo en las rodillas. No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos a los ojos. Ella rompió el contacto visual y cuando regresó su mirada estaba sonrojada de un color escarlata profundo.

"Con permiso". Y ella estaba a punto de marcharse.

"No, no, ángel", Reneé le impidió marchar agarrando su brazo. "No nos gustaría que el Sr. Edward se aburra, quédate y hazle compañía. Con permiso". Y Reneé se marchó. Si tuviera alguna duda antes de todo había desaparecido y apuesto a que Reneé sabía de mis intenciones con Isabella.

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Le pregunté antes de que trate de huir de nuevo.

"Por supuesto", y puso su pequeña mano en la mía.

Nos acercamos a la pista de baile y la orquesta comenzó a tocar "Tasmania Waltz". Se volvió hacia mí y coloqué mi mano derecha sobre su pequeña cintura, sin duda, el corsé la hacía más pequeña, y la izquierda la aferré con su mano derecha mientras ella puso la otra en mi hombro derecho. Pronto nos deslizábamos por la pista de baile. Le di la vuelta y una pirueta y nos mantuvimos con todas las parejas alrededor de nosotros. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo bailamos.

Pronto nos encontramos fuera teniendo una larga conversación para llegar a conocernos. Incluso se rió cuando le hice una broma y no podría haber orado por la noche para ir mejor. Aprendí muchas cosas acerca de sus intereses y cosas que no les gustaban. Me sorprendió agradablemente que no me hiciera ninguna pregunta acerca de mi riqueza. No le importaba la cantidad de bienes que poseía y no hizo sugerencias acerca de cómo cambiar nuestro estado de solteros. Sin embargo, yo quería cambiar más de ellos. Cuando la mayoría de invitados se iban, decidí que era tiempo de volver a casa también. No quería echar a perder mi bienvenida. Realmente no quería decirle el buenas noches a Bella, que es como insistió que la llamara a mitad de la noche. Aparentemente es como sus amigos y familia la llaman. Me alegré de que ahora me considerara como un amigo, pero quería cambiar eso en un futuro próximo. Emmett me acompañó hasta afuera después de que me despedí y me invitó al día siguiente para el desayuno tardío del domingo. Yo, por supuesto, acepté y tenía previsto hablar con Charles Swan acerca de mis intenciones con Bella. El pobre hombre se encontraba fuera de la ciudad y no pudo volver a tiempo para el baile por controlar sus cultivos con la esperanza de encontrarlos en buenas condiciones para la próxima temporada. Se suponía que debía volver al rancho el lunes, pero sin duda me quedaría por tiempo indefinido por cortejar a Bella, si es que ella me acepta, por supuesto.

Estaba sin lugar a dudas, enamorándome de Isabella Marie Swan. Estaba consumiendo mis pensamientos y no me detendría ante nada para hacerla mi esposa.

* * *

_**Bueno antes que todo les pido infinitas disculpas por no haber actualizado durante largo rato... en serio, lo siento... sé que no hay escusas po he tenido unos días terribles sin ganas de nada y ese nada abarca en lo de traducir... no sé es que estaba... hum, se podría decir talvez algo ¿deprimida?**_

_**Les agradezco millones a las que siempre me dejan reviews y a las que me pusieron entre sus alertas y favoritos :D**_

_**Me gustaría que me comentasen y me suban así el ánimo y que esté feliz para traducir y publicar nuevamente... es que aveces siento como si le escribiera al aire ¬¬**_

_**En este capi Edward sí que está decido a volver a Bella su esposa... ya se conocieron como se los prometí anteriormente... ahora ¿qué vueltas les jugará cupído?**_

_**Bendiciones,**_

**Ivana. **

_**PD: estoy ayudando a camilaacullenn con su fic que se llama Alma Pirata... estamos avanzando, así que si tienen curiosidad búsquenla, está en mis autoras favoritas :D**_

**_¿Reviews y ánimos para mí?_**


	6. Capítulo 6 Isabella Swan POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

**LÉANME ABAJO CUANDO TERMINEN, POR FAVOR :D**

* * *

**Amor real**

Capítulo 6

**Isabella Swan POV**

Anoche me sorprendí pasando un tiempo maravilloso con la compañía de mis muy buenos amigos. Varias veces fui recibida por los ceños fruncidos de Agustine, Prudence y Celeste haciéndome saber que no estaban contentas de que estaba acaparando el tiempo del Sr. Ed… Edward. Estaba contenta de que en ningún momento me comentó que había un interés por combinar nuestros apellidos. Expresó que estaba centrado en la construcción de una clínica gratuita en la ciudad donde se encontraba el rancho del que residía. También comentó sobre la construcción de una escuela para todos los niños de trabajadores del rancho que deseaban aprender a leer y escribir, y aprender al menos, matemáticas y ciencias básicas. Él es un hombre muy bueno que aspira a llegar a hacer cosas maravillosas y lo respeto mucho por ello. Estoy lo suficientemente cómoda para poder llamarle un buen amigo de la familia a partir de ahora como él me dio mi lugar y no trató de hacer lo que la mayoría de hombres trataban de hacer tan pronto como me tuvieran aislada de los demás. Es un buen candidato en nuestra sociedad y rezaré por él para que encuentre una buena mujer como es la que merece él.

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Me reía tan fuerte al mismo tiempo que estaba tratando que mis palabras salieran: "Y-y entonces, ¿qué p-pasó?" Le pregunté al Sr. Edward._

"_Bueno, un amigo le juró que fue testigo gritando como una niña mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Resulta que solamente era el vecino sacando baldes de agua cerca de la ventana donde se encontraban parados. Se lo mereció, Benjamín siempre anda haciendo bromas a la gente que conocemos. Cuando volví, él insistió en que nos quedáramos en un motel porque estaba demasiado avergonzado para dar la cara a dicho amigo"._

_Estaba disfrutando mi tiempo en el jardín escuchando al Sr. Edward Cullen contar las historias más divertidas con su amigo Benjamín Cheney. Me encontré muy nerviosa y tratando de evitar cualquier pregunta que abarcara nuestros estados de matrimonio o la falta de ellos._

"_Espero que la esté pasando bien Sr. Cullen. Espero que…", de repente me cortó._

"_Edward, llámame Edward, por favor", dijo._

"_Edward", le dije con una sonrisa, "espero que no estés muy aburrido de…", me cortó de nuevo._

"_Nunca podría estar aburrido estando en tu presencia, Isabella", de repente dijo de pie muy cerca de mí._

"_B-bueno, me alegra", no entendí en absoluto esa reacción a la cual no estaba acostumbrada._

"_Y sólo Bella. Mis mayores y conocidos me llaman 'Isabella'. Mi familia y mis amigos me llaman 'Bella', y así lo prefiero". Él simplemente me miró y decidí poner distancia entre nosotros por lo que me alejé unos pasos de él. "¿Y cuándo vas a regresar al 'Rancho Grass Valley', Edward?"_

"_Aún no estoy seguro. Todavía tengo _algunos_ asuntos pendientes", dijo._

"_Bueno, y ahora que has conocido y disfrutado de la presencia de nuestra familia, visítanos cada vez que estés en la ciudad", dije con una sonrisa cálida que él me regresó. Su sonrisa era cautivadora, siempre alcanzando sus ojos. No estaba segura de que él estuviera consciente de que levantaba un lado más de su boca haciendo de su sonrisa, una torcida. Esa era una sonrisa que me gustaba sacar de mi nuevo amigo._

.

.

.

Esta mañana me desperté de buen humor. Decidí ponerme el vestido rosa con el cual recibía varios elogios mientras lo usara e incluso decidí ocultar mi palidez y poner un poco de colorete en mis mejillas pero no demasiado, porque no quería parecer inapropiada. También tuve a Angela dedicando más tiempo a mi cabello. Estaba en eso cuando mi tía Winifred entró en mi habitación.

"Buenos días, ángel, ¿has dormido bien?" Me saludó.

"Buenos días tía Wini, dormí muy bien de hecho. ¿Mi padre ha llegado?" Le pregunté.

"Tu madre dijo que llegó muy temprano por la mañana. Incluso, el sol aun no había salido", ella me respondió.

"Oh, bueno. Voy a ir a saludarlo y a charlar un poco con él", estaba caminando hasta que mi tía me cortó.

"En realidad aun está en la cama. Estuvo viajando por toda la noche, sabes lo duro que puede ser viajar en carruaje por toda la noche. Déjalo descansar un poco", razonó conmigo.

"Probablemente tienes razón. ¿Mi madre y Emmett siguen abajo?"

"Oh, bueno tu hermano ha estado fuera por un tiempo y tu madre debe bajar en un rato", me informó.

"¿Vamos a bajar para decirle a la cocinera que prepare el desayuno?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín mientras esperamos. Vamos, ángel", dijo caminando hasta la parte inferior de la escalera, donde encontramos a Claudette y le mandó que le diga a la cocinera para que hiciera el desayuno.

Estábamos conversando un poco cuando mi tía comenzó a hacerme preguntas de la noche anterior.

"¿Viste las miradas de Prudence y de los otros buitres ayer por la noche? Estaban prácticamente verdes de la envidia", dijo riéndose.

"No sé la razón por la que estaban tan molestos. No es como si el Sr. Edward me colocara un anillo en mi mano", terminé con una sonrisa.

"¿El Sr. Edward? Anoche parecían algo más que sólo conocidos, querida". Ella dijo riendo.

"¡Tía Winifred, por favor! Sé lo que estás insinuando y créeme que no es así. Edward se comportó como un perfecto caballero durante toda la noche. _Yo_ insistí que me llame 'Bella'. He disfrutado conocer a un nuevo _amigo_", le expliqué.

"Es un señor muy inteligente, debo decir. Y también muy guapo". Estaba empezando a creer que me quería sacar información y quería saber cómo me sentía.

"No te voy a mentir, él tiene muy buen aspecto. Con esos ojos color verde esmeralda, una mandíbula fuerte bien definida, angula, su desordenado cabello color bronce y no nos olvidemos de sus hombros anchos". Mi voz comenzó a agotarse hasta el final de mi condena por lo que volví a mirar a mi tía y me di cuenta que estaba haciendo un mal trabajo tratando de actuar como si no hubiera puesto suficiente atención a su apariencia física. Ok, él es muy guapo pero eso no cambia el hecho de que esté locamente enamorada de Jacob Black.

"¿Acaso te atrae?" Preguntó, yo era mucho más cercana a mi tía que a mi madre y sentí que podía ser honesta con ella sobre cualquier cosa. No quería admitir que estaba un poco atraída hacia él y también sentí que sería una falta de respeto hacia Jacob al admitir eso en voz alta.

"No. No, en absoluto", le respondí.

"Isabella, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? Sabes que no estaría de más que puedas considerar un matrimonio", empezó otra vez con lo mismo.

"Tía, por favor. No es como si Edward Cullen esté interesado en mí de todos modos", discutí con ella.

"Eso no lo sabes, Isabella. Eres hermosa y no me sorprendería que él esté interesado en ti", dijo.

"Tía Winifred, ¿qué sabes tú? ¿Por qué me estás presionando con esto?" Le pregunté.

"Yo no estoy presionando nada, mi ángel. Pero creo que no debes cerrarte tan rápidamente. Déjame preguntarte algo", dijo, "Si Edward Cullen expresara su interés, ¿lo aceptarías?" Preguntó ella.

Me apresuré a contestar: "¡No, yo no lo quiero, tía Winifred! Quiero casarme con alguien del que esté irrevocable e incondicionalmente enamorada. Tú más que nadie debes entender, tía Winifred. Por favor, no dejes que mi madre cambie tu forma de pensar", le dije. Mi tía era rebelde como una adolescente y apegada a sus creencias cuando decidió casarse con mi difunto tío. No era el hombre rico o poderoso que mis abuelos hubieran escogido para ella, pero ella estaba feliz y enamorada.

"Sí, y mira donde estoy ahora. No tengo otra mejor opción que tomar la mano de tu madre y tener que callar cuando todo lo que realmente quiero hacer es abofetearla por sus observaciones ridículas, como si estuviera siempre en lo correcto", dijo.

"Señora Winifred, señorita Isabella, el desayuno está servido", Angela me cortó de responder y me salvó de esta conversación regular y un poco aburrida. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre tratando de hacerme ceder y tener un marido.

"Gracias, Angela. Ahorita vamos", mi tía le respondió. Mi tía me hizo reír dirigiéndonos al comedor exagerando acerca de tal punto de desmayarse por el hambre, y cuando finalmente llegamos a la mesa, sentí como el viento quedaba fuera de mí cuando estaba toda mi familia reunida más no otra persona más que Edward Anthony Cullen. No podía entender porqué me sentía como si no pudiera respirar y rápidamente me arrepentí de llevar rouge porque estoy totalmente segura que este sólo intensificó mi rubor. Decidí ocupar mi atención en otra persona en lugar que en esos intensos orbes color esmeralda.

"¡Papá!" Dije mientras iba corriendo a abrazarlo. "¿Cómo te sientes? Pensé que estabas durmiendo o si no hubiera ido a verte antes", le dije.

"No te preocupes, cariño. Siempre has sido muy considerada", me dijo.

"Mamá, Emmett", los saludé. "Sr. Edward Cullen, buenos días", y me tomó de la mano para besar mis nudillos. No puedo entender lo que siento cuando él está cerca de mí. "No estaba consciente de que se iba a reunir con nosotros esta mañana", le dije.

No dejé de notar que me encontraba sentada justo enfrente de él. "Isabella, por favor, llámame Edward", dijo mientras sonreía.

"Y es Bella, Edward", le dije mientras le correspondía la sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Bella. Pensé que tu hermano te había informado. Extendió la invitación de anoche, mientras que yo me iba", dijo. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estábamos siendo observados, como si fuera un teatro?

"Oh, siempre es un placer tenerte por aquí, Edward", esa fue mi madre tratando de halagar a Edward.

El resto del desayuno fue abarcado por conversaciones sobre política de hombres, pero al final, mi madre, de alguna manera, inició una conversación con el tema: Isabella.

"Edward, ¿sabías que Isabella es un gusano de biblioteca dedicado? Pasa cantidades inimaginables de tiempo en la biblioteca con la nariz pegada a un libro".

Edward se volvió hacia mí: "Si deseas, puedo acompañarte a la biblioteca en un futuro próximo. También me gusta leer. ¿Qué te gusta leer?" Preguntó.

"Bueno… mis favoritos son los clásicos y las historias de amor". Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo por alguna razón muy extraña.

"Creo que sería una muy buena idea que te juntes con Isabella, Edward, para conocer su biblioteca. Angela los podría acompañar, por supuesto". Obviamente, nunca podríamos estar los dos solos si no fuéramos marido y mujer.

"Me gustaría disfrutar de eso", le dije a mi madre y ella me hizo la mitad de un gesto. Parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma.

Pronto, la mesa se fue despejando y Edward y mi padre se estaban dirigiendo al estudio de mi padre para charlar, supuse.

"Supongo que estás muy cómoda con Edward, Isabella", dijo mi madre haciéndome estremecer cuando estaba haciendo mi camino para preguntarle a Angela si Michaella había traído alguna carta.

"No es eso, mamá", me volví hacia ella, "aún no quiero casarme", dije aunque sabía que esa era una forma segura de iniciar una pelea.

De repente, mi madre vino hasta mí, me agarró por el brazo y me jaló hacia la sala de estar. Siendo totalmente sincera, realmente me asusté.

"Escúchame, Isabella Swan. ¡Y escúchame muy bien! Tu padre está muy deprimido y preocupado porque descubrió que el frío había quemado los cultivos y que por eso no habrá dinero para pagar la hipoteca. No sólo vamos a perder la propiedad, pero _esta_ casa se va a poner a la venta y nos van a hacer entrar en una casa más pequeña. Y _tú_ eres la única persona capaz de salvarnos de este escándalo y la vergüenza plena", mi madre se encontraba gritándome a la cara.

"Pero mamá, Yyy…" Me cortó.

"Hasta ahora te hemos dado todo. Un techo, comida, ropa, viajes. ¿Y _tú_ qué? ¿Vas a permitir que pasemos el año viviendo en la miseria? ¡Te casarás! ¿Entiendes? Y lo harás con alguien que pueda sacarnos de estas dificultades", siguió gritando.

"¡Simplemente no puedo hacer eso, mamá! ¡No puedo!" Grité.

"¡_Tienes_ que hacerlo!" Gritó enseguida. Y entonces dejé caer la bomba.

"¡Estoy **ENAMORADA**, mamá!"

Se quedó sin aliento y puso su mano sobre su corazón.

"¿Enamorada? ¿De quién, Isabella? Apenas sales de esta casa", se preguntó.

"De un hombre muy inteligente, bueno y que tiene un gran corazón, pero no tiene el dinero que tu tanto quieres", le dije con lágrimas en mi rostro, "y no planeo renunciarlo", dije con toda la convicción que pude reunir.

Cuando mi madre habló, lo hizo muy despacio: "Fuera… de… la… pregunta… Isabella". Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, me encontraba en la habitación de mi padre hablando con él y tratando de encontrar la valentía para hablar acerca de Jacob. Estaba desesperada por que mi padre comprenda y si sabía de alguien que pudiera comprenderme, ese era mi padre.

"¿Hay algo en tu mente, mi pequeña Bella?" Mi padre me preguntó.

"En realidad, sí", dije.

"Entonces, habla conmigo, cariño". Mi padre era muy cariñoso.

"Es sobre mi casamiento", empecé.

"¿Y qué?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, me preguntaba si esperas que me case con alguien de una determinada clase social o si soy capaz de elegir el amor sobre todo".

"¿De qué se trata esto, Bella? ¿Hay alguien de quien quieras hablarme?" Preguntó luciendo no muy contento. Estaba a punto de continuar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

"¿Quién?" Pregunté. Angela entró a la habitación y habló.

"Hay alguien aquí para verla, Señorita Isabella", dijo.

"¿Quién es?" Le pregunté.

"Ella dijo que su nombre es Delilah Sandoval-Black", dijo mientras mi corazón saltó hasta mi garganta.

"Estaré abajo en un momento. Gracias, Angela".

"Ya vuelvo, papá. Lo siento", y me acerqué lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente. Luego, hice mi camino por las escaleras.

Cuando bajé, en la sala se encontraba una chica que me esperaba. Tal vez, dos o tres años mayor que yo.

"Buenas tardes, ¿usted me buscaba?" La saludé.

"¿Usted es la Señorita Isabella Marie Swan?" Preguntó.

"Sí, ¿cómo puedo serle útil?" Le pregunté.

Ella, a cambio, comenzó a llorar y a secarse los ojos con un pañuelo.

"Ahora entiendo porqué mi marido no quiere saber nada más conmigo", sollozaba y se secaba los ojos un poco más. "Eres muy bonita, elegante y rica", dijo mirando su alrededor, a mi sala de estar.

"Lo siento, pero no entiendo nada", estaba empezando a asustarme.

"Hace cinco años me casé con el Coronel Black. Incluso tenemos un hijo juntos", me dijo y sentí como el piso se movió bajo mis pies. No podía pensar con claridad, no podía formular una oración y mi visión se volvió borrosa.

Por fin pude decir unas pocas palabras: "¿Jacob Black?" Traté de pensar que no era cierto.

"¡Sí!" Gritó. "¡Desde que fue trasladado a esta ciudad no lo he visto mucho y tampoco su hijo! ¡No escribió ni nos envió dinero nunca más!"

"No, no, eso es imposible. Jacob Black no está casado". Me encontraba histérica y vi a mi madre al pie de la escalera investigando lo que pasaba.

"Seguramente eso fue lo que él te dijo, ¡pero lo estamos! Si no me cree, pregúntele, ¡está en la base ahora!" Gritó.

"¡No, él no está en la ciudad! ¡Lo trasladaron a Texas!"

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó mi madre.

"Delilah Sandoval-Black, señora", ella le respondió a mi madre.

"¡Estas mintiendo!" Le grité a esta impostora.

"No, no lo estoy haciendo. ¡Y si no me cree, vamos a la base y vamos a ver si se atreve a negarlo en mi cara!" Me gritó.

No me di cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo, sólo sabía que quería escucharlo de su propia boca.

"¡No! ¡Dios mío, Isabella! ¡Ni te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a bajarte hasta su nivel", mi madre me gritó agarrándome del brazo.

"¡Mamá, por favor, _necesito_ saberlo!" Imploré en medio de llantos.

"Por favor, señora. ¡Deje que su hija me acompañe para que lo vea por sí misma! Ya he visto a Jacob y le dije que traería a su amante para que él pudiera decirle…" Mi madre le cortó.

"Sí, sí que está bien y se lo agradezco, pero ¡ahora hágame el favor de salir de mi casa!" Y mi madre tiró de ella todo el camino hasta la entrada principal.

"No, no, por favor, por favor, ¡dime que esto no es cierto! ¡Dime que esto es mentira! Madre, por favor, ¡déjame ir con ella!" Le rogué.

"¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca, Isabella?" Gritó mi madre.

Me puse a llorar y caí al suelo.

"_¡¿Ir a la base para luchar por el marido de esta mujer?! _¿Acaso has perdido el juicio?" Mi madre demandó.

"¡Mamá, te lo suplico!" Le grité desde el suelo.

"No, fuera de cuestión. Y usted", se volvió hacia Delilah, "váyase de mi casa".

Delilah estaba saliendo de mi casa y traté de ir tras ella, pero mi madre me empujó hacia atrás.

"¡Te dije que _no_, Isabella!"

Lloré tan fuerte que sentía que pronto me iba a desmayar. Mi madre mandó a mi tía para que me ayudara a ir hasta mi habitación para relajarme. Me gustaría ir hoy, pero mañana por la mañana… sin más demora, iré a la base para encontrar a Jacob Black y le dejaré probar que esto es todo un engaño para tratar de separarnos.

Traté de pensar en torno a todo esto, pero sabía que mi madre no podía estar detrás porque nunca había mencionado su nombre. No sé cómo esta mujer apareció de la nada, pero no lo podía creer. Esto tenía que ser una mentira. Simplemente, tenía que serlo.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo, queridas y estimadas lectoras! (Realmente no sé si tengo un hombre leyéndome. Pero si es así, hola :D)_

_Aquí pues les dejo un nuevo capítulo de Amor Real. Es el más largo que traduzco hasta ahora. Por eso me tardé un montón y lo siento._

_¿Se imaginaban lo de Jacob? ¿Si o no? A mí simplemente el chucho siempre me da mala espina ¬¬ (me disculpo con la gente del team Jacob)_

_¿Les gustó el capi? Pues coméntenmelo._

_Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda... el lunes comiezo la escuela ¬¬ pero felizmente ya es el último año._

_Bendiciones,_

_Ivana._

**_¿Review?_**


	7. Capítulo 7 Edward Cullen POV

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen. Los primeros pertenecen a _**Stephenie Meyer **_y la segunda a _**kimbella**_ que me dejó traducir esta maravillosa historia. ¡Infinitas gracias Kimberly!

**Summary:** Edward Masen es llamado "bastardo" desde su nacimiento. Afirma lo que es suyo y en este momento quiere una esposa. Isabella cree que debe casarse por amor. Su familia está a punto de perderlo todo y Edward ve en eso su oportunidad de entrar en su vida. 1850's.

* * *

**Amor Real**

Capítulo 7

**Edward Cullen POV**

Sintiéndome muy angustiado porque mi contador Peter Denali fue asesinado por el norte de California, tendría que regresar por la mañana para llegar por lo menos al funeral. Yo quería presentar mis condolencias y hablar con el sheriff para saber el informe que tenían del crimen. Me robó la atención que cincuenta de sesenta de mi ganado habían sido robados la misma noche que Peter había sido asesinado. Quería saber cuándo crímenes coincidían con los demás. Me sentí muy mal por Tanya. Peter era el único familiar que le quedaba. No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer con ella, pero sabía que no podía hacerle abandonar el rancho. Es joven, atractiva y estoy seguro que también ingenua a los peligros del mundo real. Estoy seguro de que podía ser el ama de llaves e instruir a los otros sirvientes que requieren hacer en ese día determinado. Estoy seguro de que podíamos hacer algo. Ella es educada, puede leer y escribir. Podría cuidar el inventario de la dispensa y mantener un ojo sobre lo que sucede dentro de la casa. Sí, eso estaría bien para Tanya.

Actualmente, en la oficina de mi casa de verano, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hace un par de días. A veces me gustaría pedirle a la persona de mi costado que amablemente me pellizque para que me ayude a darme cuenta si estoy soñando o no. Mi vida se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un torbellino. Claro, teniendo dos monedas para frotarlas ahora siento que estaba teniendo una experiencia fuera de mi cuerpo, pero puedo estar equivocado. No podía dejar de pensar en esa chica inocente que ahora tenía el permiso para cortejarla. Su padre me dejó muy claro que me dio el permiso completo al cortejo hacia Bella, eso era lo que quería. Por supuesto, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Él me dejó saber que no forzaría a su hija a casarse, especialmente por dinero. Expresó que su hija no tenía precio y sentí que en mi corazón crecer un punto para el General Charles. No podía esperar a declarar mis sentimientos hacia ella y saber si ella se sentía de la misma manera. Quiero regresar ahorita mismo a la casa de los Swan para tener una charla con Isabella Swan esta noche. _Bella_.

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por Thomas por su golpeteo frenético en la puerta.

"Entra", grité.

"Sr. Cullen, ¡hay un motín en la calle! Parece que los soldados están causando el caos. Hay gente que está presa del pánico y algunos están siendo heridos" explicó rápidamente.

No esperé, me levanté y me dirigí a la calle. Había gente corriendo por todos lados. Las damas que vendían frutas y verduras, las recogían frenéticamente tratando de reunir sus productos antes de que todo esté en mal estado. Los niños se encontraban de cuclillas al lado de los edificios tratando de mantenerse alejados de la estampida de caballos dirigidos por soldados. Me aseguré de que les gritaran para que pararan de hacer eso para ellos vuelvan seguros a sus casas. Solamente eran unos niños.

No sabía lo que estaba buscando. Tal vez estaba buscando a una persona realmente herida para poder ayudarla. Pero allí, en medio de la calle, se tropezó por la gente corriendo, una asustada Bella. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre cuando vi su aspecto desaliñado. Ella, junto con la gente estaba presa del pánico por la gente que la rodeaba, tratando de huir de la agitación. Hice camino hacia ella pero fui incapaz de llegar a tiempo pues se asustó por la culpa de un caballo galopando muy cerca de ella. Bella calló sin vida en el asfalto. Cuando llegué a ella la levanté y regresé con ella adonde había estado antes. Parecía que se había desmayado. Puse un brazo por debajo de su espalda y traté de poner lo mejor que pude el otro bajo sus rodillas debido a que su falda estaba haciendo problema. La recogí y miré alrededor para ver si hallaba a su sirvienta pero no puede localizarla en ningún lugar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo por sí sola tan temprano en el día? Miré su rostro y vi el miedo que debió haber tenido. Con solo una mirada me di cuenta que había estado muy angustiada. Las lágrimas seguían con su camino trazado en sus mejillas y tenía dos rasguños: en la barbilla y en la punta de la nariz. Mi pobre ángel.

Rápidamente me dirigí a casa pues ahí tenía mis suministros médicos. No estaba seguro de cuan herida estaba y qué era lo que necesitaba para asegurarme de que no se rompió nada o que tenía alguna lesión interna. La llevé directamente a mi habitación sin pensar. La tendí en mi cama y les dije a Margarita que se ponga a hervir agua y a Eleonor que le quitase la ropa mientras que yo iba a buscar mis suministros. Me lavé las manos y agarré mi maletín de medicinas. Entonces, corrí de nuevo hacia mi habitación.

Cuando regresé, Bella se encontraba boca abajo con una sábana blanca fina sobre ella. Cuando estaba sacando un poco de alcohol, Leonor hablaba.

"Cuando le estaba quitando la ropa, se despertó muy desorientada, pero se desmayó enseguida".

"¿Te dijo algo?" Pregunté.

"No, nada" respondió.

"Cuando el agua esté lista me la traes, por favor. Oh, ¿y puedes decirle a Thomas que informe a los Swan que Isabella Swan se encuentra aquí a salvo?" Le pedí.

"Muy bien, Sr. Cullen" dijo y salió de mi habitación.

No sabía lo realmente difícil que iba a ser atender a Bella. Tiré la parte de atrás de la sábana blanca y mi corazón comenzó a latir mucho más rápido. Sentí a mis palmas empezando a sudar. Quería ignorar el hecho de que esta chica había estado vagando en mis pensamientos sin parar y que en este momento estaba sobre mi cama en sólo ropa interior. Tuve que superarlo porque quería buscar cualquier daño grave. Estaba comenzando a funcionar hasta que vi la piel de porcelana de su espalda.

Estaba limpiando un feo rasguño que tenía en la espalda cuando abrió la boca y despertó.

Jadeando habló: "¡Por Dios!" respiraba con dificultad, "¿Qué pasó?"

"Tienes unos pocos raspones, pero no son nada serios hasta ahora. Sique echada hasta que termine de poner esta loción para un raspón grande que tienes en la espalda", hablé sonando más seguro de lo que realmente estaba.

"Pero, ¿dónde está mi ropa?" Ahora estaba sosteniendo la sábana con mucha fuerza sobre su pecho.

"Mi criada te la sacó". Finalmente se volvió hacia mí horrorizada y sus respiraciones se volvieron más dificultosas.

"¡Tú!" gritó espantada.

"No te asustes, recuerda que soy médico". Traté de explicar.

"Esto es tan humillante", exclamó.

"Por favor, mantén la calma, Bella. He trabajado con muchas personas y he visto más de lo que piensas. Pero ten la seguridad que tu intimidad ha sido respetada". Tal vez dije algo equivocado porque ahora estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Leonor entró a la habitación pero no lo noté hasta que habló.

"Aquí está el agua, señor", dijo Leonor.

"Gracias, Leonor". Seguí trabajando y comencé a limpiar los raspones en los brazos de Bella. Tal vez era el dolor lo que la hacía sentir tan incómoda.

"¿Te duele mucho?" Pregunté.

"No, no es para tanto", me respondió.

"Entonces dime lo que te está haciendo llorar. Quiero ayudarte", dije en voz baja.

Se volvió para mirarme y parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. "Lo siento. Es sólo que estoy muy avergonzada, Edward". Se puso a llorar nuevamente.

Suspiré. Bella era realmente difícil de entender.

"¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que estabas haciendo totalmente sola? ¿Por qué no estabas con tu dama de compañía?" Decidí intentar llevar sus pensamientos fuera de estar en ropa interior sobre mi cama.

Ella empezó a tartamudear, "Y-y-yo estaba vi-visitando a una amiga. Quería sorprenderla en realidad".

No sé porqué pero parecía estar diciendo una mentira. No entiendo por qué tendría que mentir.

"De cualquier manera, no era prudente de tu parte salir de tu casa por tu cuenta. Por favor, sé más cuidadosa en el futuro", le dije.

"Puedo cuidarme, Edward. No soy una muñeca frágil de porcelana". Wow. Ella realmente no se dio cuenta de lo no intimidante que es. Traté de no reír. No quería hacer volver a sus lágrimas nuevamente. Realmente creía que era un tigre feroz cuando solo lo que se puede ver es un aireado gatito.

"Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pasó hoy, Bella? Trátame de explicar cómo te las arreglaste para rasparte si te puedes cuidar por tu cuenta", pregunté.

"Hoy sólo fue simplemente un accidente muy desafortunado. No te preocupes por mí", todavía sonaba molesta. No sé qué fue lo que hice pero ella parecía estar en contradicción con su estado de ánimo de repente. Un minuto era una damisela en apuros y el próximo, una campeona de debate. Me encantó.

"Si tú lo dices. Entonces, te voy a dar algunos medicamentos para el dolor o molestia alguna que puedas estar sintiendo y algo para que te calmes. Estos cambios de humor que tienes me están asustando, con toda franqueza", traté de bromear. Entonces, me di cuenta que estaba llorando de nuevo. Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué? Decidí dejarla llorar y desahogarse.

"¿Has visto cómo he limpiado los rasguños de sus brazos, Eleonor?", le pregunté.

"Sí, señor", respondió ella.

"De la misma manera quiero que limpie el raspón que tiene en el muslo. Luego, aplique la loción cuando haya terminado. Sea muy suave, por favor", pedí.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente. Es de esperar que eso ayudara a calmar a Bella.

.

.

.

Estaba cambiándome la camisa cuando Thomas llamó a mi puerta para hacerme saber que Reneé Swan estuvo aquí con su hermana Winifred. Me serví un coñac y me lo bebí. Sentí que era lo que necesitaba. Las mujeres pueden ser muy dramáticas. Sólo podía imaginar a Reneé sabiendo que su hija estaba herida.

Tan pronto como entré a la sala, Reneé se puso de pie.

"¡Edward, por favor, dime que se encuentra perfectamente bien!", dijo.

"Bella está bien. Solamente sufrió algunos raspones y moretones menores. Está siendo atendida por Leonor. Probablemente, se desmayó de la sorpresa y espanto por lo que la traje hacia aquí porque era lo más cercano", le expliqué.

"¿Puedo verla?" Pidió Reneé.

"Por supuesto. Estás en tu casa. Podemos subir las escaleras en este momento", le dije.

"Fue una bendición del cielo que estuvieras en el mismo momento en el que le pasó eso a Isabella. No te puedes imaginar lo agradecida que estoy, Edward", decía mientras caminaba.

"No hay necesidad de decir eso, señora Swan", respondí.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la golpeé suavemente y Bella gritó.

"¡Un momento! ¿Quién es?"

"Soy yo, ángel. Tu madre", respondió Reneé.

Leonor abrió la puerta y Reneé y Winifred caminaron hacia adentro. Leonor salió suponiendo que le dijeron que estaban bien sin su ayuda.

.

.

.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, mi amigo Benjamín Cheney llegó a la mansión. Bella ya se había ido con su madre y con su tía pero no las dejé salir hasta que aceptaron usar uno de mis carruajes. Llevaría a Bella sobre mi espalda si fuera necesario. Obviamente Reneé aceptó sin perder el tiempo.

Cené con Benjamín y hablamos sobre nuestro viaje de regreso al Grass Valley Ranch. Decidí que no podía regresar sabiendo que Bella podría necesitar atención médica o razón cualquiera. Me gustaría enviarle una carta a Tanya y darle mis condolencias. Quiero hacerle saber de lo que su nuevo papel en el rancho sería consistente y que se quedaría en la casa principal. Le prometí que no iba a sentirse abandonada porque mientras ella estuviera a mi cuidado, sería como parte de mi familia.

Benjamín había aceptado mis decisiones pero decidió que iba a viajar de todas formas. Se iba a entrevistar con los contadores nuevos. Por el momento, Tanya estaba a cargo de eso pero no era el trabajo de una dama. Ben salía temprano por la mañana así que decidimos acostarnos temprano. Los próximos días seguramente serían terriblemente lentos con Bella herida. No quería molestarla muy pronto por lo que decidí esperar un par de días antes de visitarla. No podía esperar verla otra vez. Por mi cuenta no quería estar alejado de ella otra vez, así que la próxima, sin duda, me gustaría hablar con ella acerca de mis intenciones. Espero con todo mi corazón que ella acepte, porque a estas alturas no sé qué haría si ella me rechazara. Mis pensamientos y mi corazón ya estaban llenos de ella.

* * *

_En primer lugar, sé que les debo una disculpa inmensa del tamaño de un elefante del África._

_Como comenté en la actualización anterior, estoy en la escuela y como es mi último año es terriblemente estresante, no te tengo ni un minutito para mí :(_

_¡Realmente lo siento por no actualizar, pero aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capi!_

_Adivinen el porqué..._

**_ESTOY DE VACACIONES POR UNA SEMANA_**

_Y estoy realmente feliz :)_

_Segundo, les agradezco igualmente por leer mi fic y esperarme :)_

_Gracias chica(o?)s._

_Y también gracias por sus alertas y favoritos._

_Gracias a: **krisny, jovipattinson, Sunicolita, iza-cullen-pattz, marihel, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, je_tatica, Caricias.** Y a toda(o?)s la(o?)s que me siguen leyendo aunque no me dejen review :)_

_Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible :)_

_La(o?)s quiero,_

_Ivana._

**¿Reviews?**


	8. NOTA DE TRADUCTORA, LEER POR FAVOR

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:**

Realmente les debo una disculpa del tamaño de un _tiranosaurio rex _por no actualizar durante un buen tiempo.

**LO SIENTO**

También debo decir que detesto dejar este tipo de notas: es la primera y última que dejo. **LO PROMETO**.

He tenido unas semanas muy muy agotadoras y no he tenido ganas de hacer nada por lo cansada que estaba y que estoy.

Así que quería pedirles una ayudita para que tengan los capis más rápido. Y disculpen por el atrevimiento.

**¿Alguien podría ayudarme a traducir los capítulos de mis fics?**

_Será muy bien recompensado aquel que me ayude… estoy comenzando a escribir un fic por mi cuenta y su nombre o sus nombres saldrán en mi fic ;)_

Cualquier cosa me avisan por un mensajito privado.

Lo siento por hacerlas esperar mucho.

Los quiero,

**_Ivana._**


End file.
